


The Ransom - Deleted Scene

by Esgalnen



Category: The Invaders (TV)
Genre: Back from the dead - aftermath, Comfort, Complete, Deleted Scene, Episode Tag, F/M, Gen, Heart Attack Recovery, Hurt, Injury Recovery, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esgalnen/pseuds/Esgalnen
Summary: Missing scene from the above episode - it occurred to me that David Vincent would need some time to recover from this incident, so this was the plot bunny that came out of this. This is a ‘What happened next' Tag for the above episode.  The words in italics are taken directly from the episode.





	The Ransom - Deleted Scene

The Ransom – TAG

 

 

_David stirred on the sofa and Claudia bent over him,_ _“Hush.  Don’t talk.”_

_“Where are they?” he murmured, panic filling the blue eyes._

_“It’s all right,” she said softly and suddenly weary beyond belief he closed his eyes.  When he opened them again a minute or so later, Claudia was still bending over him, “They’ve gone,” she told him._

He’d wanted to respond, even wanted to try and explain, but a wave of exhaustion crashed over him and he sank into sleep.

Claudia watched him for a few moments, then stood up and unfolding a blanket, covered the slumbering man.  Then she slipped into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. 

David slept deeply for the remainder of the day not even stirring when Edgar Scoville arrived.  Scoville bent over his sleeping friend and looked across at the auburn haired woman and the white-haired old man in the wheelchair.

“You say that the aliens offered you another fifty years of life, but you ordered them to give them to Vincent. Why?”

“Because the price would have been too high,” Cyrus responded, “and the cost would have been my soul.”

Scoville nodded, “I think I understand.” He smiled tautly, “we’re fighting an alien enemy.”

“And a very dangerous one,” Cyrus smiled, “would you like to stay for supper?”

“I’d like that very much,” Scoville replied, “please, call me Edgar.”

When David awoke three hours later, it was to see Scoville talking quietly with Cyrus Stone and his daughter.  Edgar looked up and smiled, “David!  We thought you would sleep all night!”

Vincent sat up slowly, wincing as he did so, Claudia rose to her feet and quietly left the room.  When she returned she was carrying a mug of coffee.  Vincent took it gratefully, managing a half-smile up at her; she gave him a wry grin in return.

Scoville set his mug down on the table, “We found Tobin’s body,” he said slowly.  “I’ve arranged for an ambulance.”

Vincent nodded, “Thanks.”

Just before they left Scoville took Cyrus Stone to one side and they spoke quietly for some moments, finally Scoville shook his hand warmly and said, “Anything you need Mr Stone, Miss Stone, call me.”

Stone merely nodded and then both men were gone.  Scoville paused for a final look at the small house before turning and following his friend.

_Vincent turned away from the ambulance, “Bob was born and reared in these woods.” He said sombrely._

_“It’s a good part of the world,” Scoville agreed._

_“That’s what he always said,” Vincent replied, his eyes far away._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Invaders or any of the characters; I've just borrowed them for a little while. The Invaders (1967) is owned by Quinn Martin Productions.


End file.
